monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnet Spike
Weapon Overview The Magnet Spike (マグネットスパイク Magunettosupaiku 磁斬鎚) is a weapon first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith. This weapon is a heavy, melee type weapon with the ability to switch between two different weapon modes: A Slashing mode and an Impact mode. The key aspect of the weapon is its magnetism abilities, this comes from the large red and blue phials located inside the weapon. Naturally being a large, heavy weapon, it would be difficult to even handle or use in combat, but by manipulating the magnetic force in the weapon most of the weight is lifted, it becomes possible to move so fast that it would otherwise be deemed unnatural. Resembling the magnetic abilities of a Rukodiora, the Magnet Spike can retreat and close distances rapidly with attraction and repulsion forces, using well timed evades for counter attacks and guard points to create greater openings. Unlike other form changing weapons like the Switch Axe and Charge Blade, the Magnet Spike can use most of its moveset in either form at any time, allowing the user to use whichever form they deem more useful at the time. The user will also be equipped with a "Magnetic Field Gun" (磁界銃) which can be used to fire a small, magnetic sphere that sticks onto monsters, allowing the user to pinpoint a specific location to lock on to and use magnetic attraction to travel from a much greater distance, or even use repulsion force for a long distance evade. Weapon Traits The Magnet Spike's magnetism allows the weapon to have high versatility and high skill ceiling, while most actions are shared between both forms, some offer options the other does not. Attacking with this weapon will slowly magnetize it, entering a "Magnetic Boost" (磁纏強化) state which increases the power of attacks. Landing attacks will also magnetize monsters, once the monster is fully magnetized, it's possible to use the "Magnetic Bind" (磁縛) attack. This binds the monster inside a strong magnetic field with the hunter holding up the field by repeatedly pressing select buttons. If held for long enough, the hunter can attack with a powerful finisher. Shared *After using the Magnetic Field Gun on a monster, hunters can use the "Magnetic Field Approach" (磁界接近) and "Magnetic Field Withdrawal" (磁界離脱) actions in either form to attack or evade over great distances. *Both forms can perform the "Magnetic Force Evade" (磁力回避) to quickly evade over a short distance. *"Magnetic Field Assault" (磁界強襲) is a mid distance attack that will launch hunters towards a target. *It's possible to guard and counter in either form. *Attacking in either form helps towards entering the Magnetic Boost state. *Attacks from either form helps to magnetize monsters. Slashing Mode *Two standard 4-hit combos, one focused on vertical swings, the other horizontal. *The Magnetic Force Evade can be used to evade and attack simultaneously with a Double Slash forwards, or a Fade Slash backwards. Both left and right evasions have no attack actions during them. *Hunters can guard at any point while automatically performing a light counter hit. **Guarding a monster attack will help charge up the Magnet Spike and boost the counter hit. *Magnetic Bind is usable once a monster is fully magnetized. Impact Mode *A standard 4-hit combo made out of slow, wide swings that ends with a suplex. **The suplex can be used as a standalone attack. *A triple pound attack that can be done from idle or mid combo. *The Magnetic Force Evade can be used to evade and attack simultaneously when used in front of the hunter. You can also launch a counter attack after evading to the side or behind the hunter. **Using this action to evade a monster attack will cause it to charge up for a stronger counter attack. *Performing a well-timed guard will charge up the Magnet Spike for a powerful counter attack. Photo Gallery Equipment File:FrontierGen-Magnet Spike Equipment Render 001.png|Zenith Espinas Magnet Spike and Armor Set File:FrontierGen-Magnet Spike Equipment Render 002.png File:FrontierGen-Magnet Spike Equipment Render 003.png File:FrontierGen-Magnet Spike Equipment Render 004.png|Zenith Anorupatisu Magnet Spike and Armor Set File:FrontierGen-Magnet Spike Equipment Render 005.png|Zenith Rukodiora Magnet Spike and Armor Set File:FrontierGen-Magnet Spike Equipment Render 006.png File:FrontierGen-Magnet Spike Equipment Render 007.png|Zenith Toridcless Magnet Spike and Armor Set File:FrontierGen-Magnet Spike Equipment Render 008.png|Zenith Giaorugu Magnet Spike and Armor Set Gameplay File:FrontierGen-Magnet Spike Screenshot 001.jpg File:FrontierGen-Magnet Spike Screenshot 002.jpg File:FrontierGen-Magnet Spike Screenshot 003.jpg File:FrontierGen-Magnet Spike Screenshot 004.jpg File:FrontierGen-Zenith Rathalos Screenshot 005.jpg File:FrontierGen-Zenith Rathalos Screenshot 004.jpg File:FrontierGen-Zenith Rathalos Screenshot 006.jpg File:FrontierGen-Magnet Spike Screenshot 005.jpg File:FrontierGen-Magnet Spike Screenshot 006.jpg File:FrontierGen-Zenith Anorupatisu Screenshot 005.jpg File:FrontierGen-Magnet Spike Screenshot 009.jpg File:FrontierGen-Zenith Inagami Screenshot 014.jpg File:FrontierGen-Zenith Inagami Screenshot 015.jpg File:FrontierGen-Magnet Spike Screenshot 008.jpg File:FrontierGen-Magnet Spike Screenshot 007.jpg File:FrontierGen-Zenith Inagami Screenshot 016.jpg Others File:FrontierGen-Magnet Spike Preview (Front).png File:FrontierGen-Magnet Spike Preview (Back).png File:FrontierGen-Magnet Spike Tease (Front).png File:FrontierGen-Magnet Spike Tease (Back).png Videos File:【MHF-ZZ】オリジナル新武器種『マグネットスパイク』 プロモーションムービー File:MHF-ZZ Magnet Spike Introduction - Basic Combos File:MHF-ZZ Magnet Spike Introduction - Advanced Combos File:【MHF-ZZ】オリジナル新武器種『マグネットスパイク』紹介動画① ～斬モード・基本アクション編～ File:【MHF-ZZ】オリジナル新武器種『マグネットスパイク』紹介動画② ～打モード・基本アクション編～ File:【MHF-ZZ】オリジナル新武器種『マグネットスパイク』紹介動画③ ～「磁界接近＆磁界離脱」編～ File:【MHF-ZZ】オリジナル新武器種『マグネットスパイク』紹介動画④ ～「磁力回避（斬モード）」編～ File:【MHF-ZZ】オリジナル新武器種『マグネットスパイク』紹介動画⑤ ～「磁力回避（打モード）」編～ File:【MHF-ZZ】オリジナル新武器種『マグネットスパイク』紹介動画⑥ ～「磁界強襲」編～ File:【MHF-ZZ】オリジナル新武器種『マグネットスパイク』紹介動画⑦ ～ガードアクション編～ File:【MHF-ZZ】オリジナル新武器種『マグネットスパイク』紹介動画⑧ ～「磁縛（じばく）」編～ Category:Weapons Category:Magnet Spike